dcvsmarvelfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker vs. Green Goblin
The Green Goblin and the Joker are two psychotic grinning and laughing supervillains. However, who gets the last laugh? The Fight In New York, the Joker has gone out to look for a different challenge and see what kind of chaos he could cause this time. After causing so much pain and torment towards Batman but still failing to make him break his rule, he decided to search for someone else who could probably break easily. Someone like Spider-Man. The Joker had placed bombs everywhere where he held his hostages. The hostages who were gagged and tied to each other while having bombs with the infamous Joker logo on the explosives tried to scream and cry but to no avail. “Oh, stop your squirming!” The Joker said, “You’re all acting like a bunch of spoiled children!” Then let out his infamous laugh. Then someone came crashing through the glass. It wasn’t who the Joker or the hostages were expecting. The hostages looked in horror to discover who it was. It was none other than the Green Goblin, laughing his way in. “I thought I heard someone terrorizing my city.” The Goblin said, “Now while I don’t mind anyone spreading chaos to attract the Spider, you don’t belong here.” “Awww,” The Joker said, “I thought this was a free country! I thought we could do what we want!” “Yes, it is.” The Goblin responded with his mischief grin, “But this is my city and only I can terrorize these rats!” The Goblin then threw a pumpkin bomb at the Joker while laughing. The Joker was easily able to avoid the attack. “You may not be Batman or who I was expecting but I suppose you could keep me company until the real fun begins!” The Joker said. The Joker then reached into his pocket and pressed something which caused the explosives on the hostages to blink, hinting at an imminent explosion. “Try to get out of this if you can!” The Joker cackled before making his escape out the glass window. “Oh, no you don’t!” The Goblin said as he chased after the Joker on his Goblin Glider. With the Joker on his parachute, the Green Goblin dove down with his Goblin Glider and threw his razer-sharp Goblin-Stars at the parachute, preventing the Joker from landing safely. However, the Joker still survived when he hit the ground. “What?” The Goblin asked while shocked. “I’m the Joker!” The Joker replied, “I always survive!” The Green Goblin then began to laugh. “Okay, Joker!” The Goblin responded, “Let’s put that to the test, shall we!” The Green Goblin came gliding down to grab the Joker by the throat and take him fighting in the air. “Like my new perfume?” The Joker said as he was choking and then reaching for his toxic flower then squirting it into the Goblin’s eyes as toxic gas was released. The Green Goblin released the Joker but was not affected by the gas. “How did you survive that?” The Joker asked, surprised. “Maybe it’s because I am immune to that kind of stuff!” The Goblin laughed. The two battled on the Goblin Glider. It is revealed to the Joker that the Green Goblin has super strength. The Joker reached for his knife and then began to take a swing at the Green Goblin. The Joker managed to slice a bit of the Goblin’s skin, where he saw that it was revealed to be a costume after seeing small exposed human skin. “So you’re wearing a mask, huh?” The Joker said, “Why does everybody have to wear masks?” The Joker then saw behind him and then used his knife to destroy the engines in the Goblin Glider. The Joker then jumped off laughing as the Green Goblin and his glider went crashing into the nearest wall. The Green Goblin, now without his glider, began walking through the smoke to try and find and finish off the Joker. However, the Joker was nowhere to be seen. “Where are you, clown?” The Goblin whispered. Right out of nowhere, the Joker jumped from behind and onto the Goblin’s back, while laughing maniacally. The Joker grabbed onto the Green Goblin’s face and pulled it off, revealing a different face. It was the face of a familiar face to the Joker. “Lex?” The Joker asked, “Is that you with a strange hairstyle?” “No, you fool!” The man said in a normal voice, “My name is Norman Osborn and you just made a BIG mistake!” Norman grabbed the Joker by the neck and gave him a powerful uppercut. While in mid-air, he threw his razer-sharp Goblin-Stars at the Joker which pinned him onto the explosive tank. The tank slowly began leaking on the Joker. Norman Osborn ran towards the Joker to give him his final beating. He brutally beat the Joker to make sure he could not move, while the Joker still remained pinned on the explosive tank. The Joker was done for. He was paralyzed and already near death. “Seriously,” The Joker coughed blood while still grinning, “Are you some kind of ripoff of me or something?” Norman Osborn stopped, looked at his Green Goblin mask and smiled. “I prefer the term…” Norman said as he put on his mask before his voice changing back into the Goblin’s voice, “…Upgrade.” The Green Goblin laughed as he threw one last pumpkin bomb at the dying Joker, who still had a smile on his face before being finished off with the final blow. Winner The Green Goblin comes out on top.